Requiem of Fate
by Twilight PhoenixFyre
Summary: Yusei and co. had to retire some time. After a nearly disastrous ending to the most recent World Championship, it seemed like the perfect time to do so. But, when darkness rises again, it's up to the second generation to push it back. First Arc: Growing up takes time. But how much of it does Destiny have at her disposal? 'T' for violence and cursing. Re-write of Destiny Call.


**Kairi: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! –starts dancing happily-**

**Tobias: -carefully edging away-**

**Rosalie: -walks over to Kairi and knocks her out-**

**Tobias: Not that I didn't appreciate that… but isn't it a bad thing that the author is now unconscious?**

**Rosalie: She was distracting people.**

**Tobias: Uh-huh… Anyway, as Kairi said, we are back! Happily! Finally! More than a year after she lost inspiration for Destiny Call… which she re-wrote into this…**

**Destiny: This is just the prologue. Oh, and if you've read Hope Flies, part of it will make sense… and part of it won't. Either way, it's not necessary to read Hope Flies. The prologue of this is kinda confusing… on purpose. So, since Kairi doesn't own anything other than OC's and made-up cards, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Dream Chasers**

The woman grinned. Her silver and midnight-blue duel runner sped through the dueling lanes easily. Behind her, a black and gold runner did the same. This wasn't a turbo duel. This was a race. And the two of them were a team. The others had taken different paths, but the two of them would arrive first. The other teams would just have to suffer their losses.

Off on another duel lane, a yellow and white runner and a white runner with fire designs raced alongside each other. The woman laughed as the duo rode through the twists and turns. Her partner rode up next to her, not willing to let her get all the credit.

The two groups stayed within eyesight as they raced for the finish line, where a black haired man, a black-haired woman, and a brunette woman stood on either side, with the two women on the same side. The silver duel runner made it through first, followed by the yellow and white runner and the black and gold. The white and flame runner was the last in.

Shortly after, two red duel runners, a white and black team, and a blue team joined them as well. A teenager on a pink duel board rode up behind one of the blue duel runners and stopped. The riders all removed their helmets and grinned at each other, and the three who had been marking the finish line laughed along.

"And Twyla is still the hardest turbo duelist to catch," a teal-haired boy said happily. A woman with short black hair got off of her silver duel runner.

"Well, duh. You ever try to catch a cat that didn't want to be caught?" she asked, laughing. The others rolled their eyes at her, and one of them wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Caught ya," he told her. Twyla laughed and turned around, pecking him on the lips before hopping back onto her duel runner.

"Did you really, Crow?" she teased. "Last one home buys the pizza!" she yelled, taking off. Crow laughed and took off after her, and the others smiled.

"Man, those two need to get a room," one of the men commented. One of the women crossed her arms.

"Don't they already have a house, Bruno?" she asked. Bruno rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant, Akiza," he grumbled. Akiza's partner shook his head.

"Well, maybe not… but still. Ahem, speaking of needing to get a room," he commented, looking pointedly in the direction of a tall blonde and a black-haired woman. The woman noticed the staring and blushed profusely.

"What's with all the staring at me and Carly?" the blonde grumbled. Carly sighed.

"Come on, Jack. Let's head home," she said. Jack nodded, and the two of them got onto their duel runners and left.

"Misty, Sherry, Leo, Luna? Are you four coming?" Akiza asked. The girls and boy in question nodded and left with her after saying goodbye to their partners. As they were getting back onto their duel runners, Akiza planted a quick kiss on her partner's cheek. Leo's partner smirked.

"Oh, come on Yusei. You can do better than that. Your sister's already married," he teased. Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me, Kalin. Besides, you and Misty haven't even admitted to dating yet, so don't get started in on me," he replied. Kalin shrugged, and Bruno laughed. Yusei looked over at the duo that had been with Misty at the finish line. "Zylar? Sulstice? You two look… way too serious."

The black-haired man, Zylar, sighed and pulled his jacket off. On his right shoulder, there was an outline of a rat in black. Kalin crossed his arms and looked at Sulstice, who had also removed her jacket, revealing a brown boar outline on her shoulder.

"I thought you said your marks should disappear once the Zodiac Spirits were sealed away again," Bruno muttered. Sulstice sighed.

"They should have. Neither Twyla nor Crow has said anything, and I didn't see Crow's mark the last time I saw him, so I'd thought they were gone, but…" she told them. Zylar seemed concerned as well.

"Dylan will stop at nothing to take control of Raven. So long as he knows she lives, he'll chase after her for the Cat," he warned them. Then he glanced over at Sulstice, who nodded and pulled a deck holder out of her pocket.

"I'm going undercover. That means I'm taking my old deck with me rather than the new one," she said. She walked over to Yusei and handed him the deck holder. "Here. My warrior deck might do you some good one day. If nothing else, you can give it to your kid whenever you have one. It'll serve them well, that's for sure."

Yusei looked at the deck holder for a while before taking it. He looked back up at Sulstice to see her walking off to the side, where two more duel runners were parked. She put her helmet on and swung a leg over the runner. Sulstice looked back up at the group one last time.

"If Dylan's still out there, too many of us staying in Neo Domino will be dangerous," she added. The she smiled. "Do me a favor though? Keep my brother out of trouble." Her gold eyes glinted as her visor came down, and Kalin sighed.

"Oh, shut up, kitten," he grumbled. Sulstice laughed, taking off into the sunset. Behind her, Zylar sighed, then mounted his own duel runner.

"Hey Yusei?" he called out as the other three men were about to leave. Yusei stopped and looked back at him, and Zylar smiled sadly. "Take care of our little sis, alright?"

Yusei smiled, and Zylar took off after Sulstice. Behind him, Bruno and Kalin watched the duo ride off as well.

"We'll see them again, won't we?" Kalin wondered. Yusei turned to look at him, then smiled.

"Yeah, we'll see them. It may be a while until then, but we'll see them again.," he replied. Looking west, his smile turned from sad to determined as the fire cast by the setting sun danced in his cobalt eyes. "We can be sure of it."

* * *

**Kairi: So, just a note about when this chapter takes place relative to the series. I judged Raven/Twyla to be about fourteen during the WRGP, and this is... Um... about four years after the end of the series. And, on another note, this is the shortest that a chapter will ever be. Actually… It's about half the length of a normal chapter. So, yeah… Oh, and there will be a lot of time-skipping in the first few (six or so) chapters, but they won't be lacking on details.**

**Tobias: Man, it is nice to be back in here.**

**Kairi: I know, right? Anyway, I'm off to go type some more… Oh, and before I go! Please leave a review on your way out! Lack of reviews = lack of motivation = lack of ability to type = lack of story = lack of happy readers.**

**Tobias: …I think they get the point.**

**Kairi: Just saying… Oh well. I'm off! –poofs-**

**Tobias: And since she forgot to say something about it… This will be updating every other week… except we're updating again next week because the prologue is so short… and because we're updating Hope Flies later this week and Kairi wants to update Requiem of Fate on the weeks she does not update Hope Flies. But today is Destiny's birthday, so she just had to start it today. Anyway, I'm out. –poofs-**


End file.
